


Break

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [18]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Family, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs visits Tony as Tony is about to leave for Okinawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ncis-drabble challenge: #114. Break  
> It's interesting to read the varying expectations and opinions in feedback - everything from wishes for a happy ending, a threesome, to the opinion that Gibbs is the worst person ever. I don't see him as a truly black character, although he certainly has trampled Tim and Tony's marriage with no apparent thought for what he's doing. They're all at fault to some extent, Tony far more than Tim, who left it too late to confront Gibbs. But in the end they're all human and the heart wants what the heart wants. Whether Tony ultimately acts upon his feelings or not...we'll see, because my idea at the beginning, back in chapter 2, was for all of these men to end up alone and lonely. My thoughts change on this every week though. Anyway, I hope you continue to read and enjoy it.

**Break**

"The flight's tomorrow at noon. You and Breena can move in here anytime. Yeah, I can't wait to see Tim again. Look, Jimmy, there's someone at the door…"

It was Gibbs, carrying a bag of Chinese take-out. "Peace offering?"

Tony snapped his cell shut and gripped the door. During his last week at work, they'd been so occupied investigating a multiple homicide that there had been no time for anything else, and Gibbs had kept it professional. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"Yeah, well, you didn't say good-bye." Gibbs stood there, patiently waited for an invitation.

Tony sighed. "I _can't_ let you in," he said, hating the hint of apology that crept into his voice. "Tim–" There was a crash from inside, a second of silence, and then Nicky started screaming.

Tony ran into the kitchen to find that the baby had pulled over a box he'd been packing. Nicky was surrounded by shards of glass and Tony almost had a heart attack when he saw blood on his little arm. "Oh shit! Nicky! No, don't touch!" He pulled the wailing baby out of the wreckage and frantically tried to determine how badly he'd been cut.

Gibbs was right there, turning on the tap but Tony shouted at him. "Leave us the hell alone, Jethro. Just–"

"Hold his arm under the water," Gibbs ordered.

"I don't want–" But Nicky was crying and struggling, and it was all Tony could do to hold him still.

"Don't be an idiot. Let me help."

"I don't _need_ you!"

Gibbs took Nicky out of his arms like it was the most natural thing in the world. "Calm down."

"Hey! Don't you tell me to–"

"Tony," Gibbs said sharply as he set Nicky on the counter and gently rinsed off the blood. "See, it's not as bad as it looks. Just a nick." Gibbs smiled at Nicky, and miraculously the baby stopped crying.

Nicky hiccupped and gazed at Gibbs with absolute trust.

"Traitor," Tony muttered. "Give me my kid, Gibbs. The first aid kit's in the bathroom." He washed Nicky's face and comforted him until Gibbs returned with Snoopy band-aids and antiseptic. Tony held his son while Gibbs played medic, his touch gentle.

Gibbs cleaned up the broken glass while Tony put Nicky in his playpen. The baby turned to his toys as if nothing had happened. The two men stood watching him in silence.

Eventually Tony said, his voice breaking, "You know, Jethro, I would have gone anywhere, _anywhere_ with you."

Gibbs shook his head helplessly. "You ever coming back?"

Suddenly angry at Jethro, and at his own traitorous feelings, Tony asked, "Damn it, why is it _always_ so difficult with you?"

"I don't want to fight, Tony."

"Yeah, well maybe _I_ do."

"No you don't," Gibbs said tiredly.

Tony held the front door open. "Please go."

"You watch your back, DiNozzo."

Tony smiled even though there was a terrible pain in his heart. "You too, Boss."

< • > end < • >


End file.
